Kicking Your Ass To Kingdom Come
by aleezakq2
Summary: Mike and Harvey banter when they should be working. Harvey doesn't know if his concern for Mike is normal (Constantly pushing away his big brother instincts). OR Just a fluffy short in which Donna threatens Harvey and Mike with a timeout.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or its characters.  
****A/N: Just a mini drabble that came to mind. I just recently started watching suits and it has me totally hooked. LOVE IT. I also have this thing for Mike where I always kinda feel bad for him since he has close to no one (Grammy isn't going to last forever) and he's lost his best friends too. He's just lonely. :( *hugs for Mike* **

* * *

"Stop that. Or I'm firing you."

The rhythmic sounds of pen hitting glass ceased abruptly, followed by an exaggerated sigh of gratefulness from Harvey. Mike looked up from his spot on the couch in Harvey's office, a blue pen delicately balanced between his right hand index and middle finger as it hovered over some briefs assigned to him a few minutes prior. He stared at Harvey as coolly as possible and tilted his head to the left in a gesture of feigned innocence.

"You can't fire me for working, Harvey. That's kinda counter-productive".

"I can fire you for whatever reason I wish and since last week, "being Mike" has been top on my list of reasons to kick your ass to kingdom come."

Mike's eyes narrowed considerably before saying, "Were you born with a stick up your rear end?" Harvey was just about ready to wipe that coy smile off his associate's face with a refined remark of _'Yes.'_, but decided against it in fear of it backfiring.

"Shut up. Stop twirling the god-damn pen and start using it." He smirked at the sight of Mike's pouting (scowling, as Mike called it) face. He was pretty sure that it was supposed to instigate some sort of guilt in him but he couldn't help noticing the 'boy's' striking resemblance to a two-year old who'd been denied pre-dinner cookies.

Mike returned his focus, albeit reluctantly, to the papers laid out in front him, but not before muttering a few choice words for his boss under his breath. Unfortunately (for Mike), Harvey Specter is like Mike's own Donna, therefore he heard the faint whispering before Mike even knew he'd said them.

"Do you need a time-out or something?"

The senior partner almost felt bad for making a jab like that but he ultimately didn't care (for Harvey Specter doesn't care about trivial things like 'feelings'), and also because Mike's reaction was very much worth the playful insinuation.

"I'm not a two-year old." Cue indignant pout.

"Then don't act like one. That means no twiddling of pens or bouncing of feet. You're a grown man."

"First off, I don't see the correlation between my energy and me being a grown man. Secondly, I'm pretty sure you're misophonic."

"I'm pretty sure I'm just annoyed."

"But, like, aren't you always annoyed?"

Before Harvey could order his associate to get back to work, an uncouth snicker was heard from the intercom.

"Donna." He didn't have to say much else since his glaring at her through the glass door seemed to get the message across clearly.

"But it was funny." Apparently, not clearly enough. Obviously, Donna seemed less intimidated (unsurprisingly) by the glare than he'd hoped.

"It's stalling. He just doesn't want to work", Harvey said.

"Donna! Harvey wants to fire me!"

"Of course you'd whine like the child that you are."

"Boys, play nice or it's time out for the both of you."

How such dispassionate words could elicit a giggle, _a god damn giggle, _from Mike was far beyond the older lawyer's understanding.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The thought of the great Harvey Specter in a time out." Mike hadn't even finished the sentence and he'd burst out laughing, causing him to lean back completely and end in an ungraceful heap on the couch. Harvey turned to raise an eyebrow at Donna to try and convince her to come and fix this, or at the very least threaten him with her unholy wrath, but she was just staring at Mike in utter amusement (_fondness maybe?)_, and then turned to look at the other man with a knowing smile. With Mike's laughter still ringing in the background, Harvey just shook his head and smirked at his secretary before turning back to his work while silently hoping his associate would soon return to his as well.

Harvey couldn't help but realize that Donna's previously knowing smile obviously meant that she wanted Harvey to loosen up a little and take the time to de-stress. He also knew that she wanted even more for _Mike_ to loosen up seeing as the kid had been working insanely hard these past couple of weeks. And though Mike would outright deny it with some poorly thought of excuse, both Harvey and Donna could see the bags under his eyes and how his suit seemed to hang off of him more and more each day. So, for now, he understood why Donna intervened in their little playful banter. She wanted to make sure herself that her surrogate son (for he was confident in describing Mike and Donna's relationship that way) was faring well and to do it, she needed to boost their comical bickering so Harvey didn't order Mike to get back to work and end their de-stressing session too soon.

Sometimes, Harvey still wondered how Donna knew what he was going to do long before he'd even thought of it.

* * *

Hours had passed and Harvey didn't realize how engrossed he was in his work until he was brought out of his focus by the sound of a file snapping shut. He looked up to find Mike still sitting on his couch, tiredly rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, closed files in front of him. His associate sat up straight and stretched, cracking his back in the process, and promptly slumped back down to stare at his (hopefully) completed files. Harvey was watching him the entire time, waiting for the moment that Mike would pass those files to him for review but instead, he just watched as his friend dazedly stared down, eyelids slowly drooping shut. Though it seemed like a losing battle, Mike still kept jerking awake whenever he was seconds away from deep sleep and it seemed that he was progressively losing that fight as well.

"Al right, puppy. You can return to the kennel now." Usually, calling Mike 'puppy' always brought out a miffed expression on the young man's face but this time, he didn't even seem to register Harvey's words, which if ever asked out loud, he'd shamelessly oppose the fact that it worried him.

Since calling out to Mike wasn't bringing him out of his daze, Harvey decided to finish off his work with a quick end note to close his thoughts. After doing so, he grabbed the file and got up with the intention to call it a day, therefore also intending to signal his partner in crime (ironically) to head on home as well, but as he turned around, the sight he was met with was one he'd never, ever, in a million years admit to finding captivating _(adorable?)_.

There was his associate _(little brother? Surrogate brother?)_, curled on the couch with his legs held close to his chest and his arms protectively wrapped around them. His head was leaning to the right, softly resting on one of the couch pillows that he'd seemingly grown attached to during the course of the day. And for all the talk Harvey did about how he was an uncaring, cold-hearted bastard, he couldn't seem to say it now. He was relieved to see Mike getting some shut-eye, even if it seemed like the most uncomfortable way to get it. So, with a scowl _(gentle smile)_ on his face, Harvey sat back down and reopened some other files to work on, allowing his associate/brother/puppy to get some well deserved rest before ushering him home with a threat to "kick his ass to kingdom come".


End file.
